Nina Purpleton
is a character introduced in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Personality & Character A talented engineer, Nina is extremely protective of her creations (which she expresses by constantly checking data of RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"). Her devotion to the Gundam Development Project is up to the level of obsession, and often leads her into conflict with her colleagues or Earth Federation officers, most notably Kou Uraki. Her relationship with Kou was rocky at first, as Nina was annoyed by his childishness. However, they gradually became closer during the their time together, and she began to develop feeling for the young pilot. Despite this, Nina still harbored something for her former lover, Anavel Gato. History Born on the Moon, Nina was only 21 years old when she was a mobile suit engineer at Anaheim Electronics. Nina was assigned to be the head engineer of the two new Gundams that are being developed for the Federation. She came into direct conflict with Ensign Kou Uraki when he checks out the new units. However, after Zeon Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato's "Gundamjack" of Unit 2, Nina allows Kou to pilot the Unit 1 to stop him. When the MSC-07 Albion is charged with pursuing Gato and retrieving the stolen Unit 2, Nina elects to join them. While aboard the Albion, she grew closer to Kou, and eventually developed feelings for him. She was also once rescued by Kou, after former Zeon pilot Kelley Layzner in his MA-06 Val Walo captured and threatened to kill her. It was also Nina who first suspects that the Delaz Fleet is planning a colony drop. It is revealed that she once was in love with Gato before the events in Stardust Memory, until he deserted her on the moon; this explains why she is so adamantly opposed to Kou and Gato fighting each other. Towards the end of Operation Stardust, Nina goes searching for Kou, and finds him trying to stop Gato from dropping the colony onto Earth. Instead of assisting Kou, she unexpectedly aims Gato's handgun at the young pilot and shoots at him to keep him from killing Gato, enabling the Zeon officer to escape. Despite this incident, Nina and Kou apparently reconcile by the end of the series, as she is more than happy to greet him when they meet at Oakley Base. Gallery Nina Love.jpg|Nina's love of her Gundam creations (from 0083 Rebellion) Nina1.jpg|Nina Purpleton inside the Albion (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Notes & Trivia *Nina kept a poster of the RX-78-2 Gundam on the wall of her office in Von Braun. *Strangely, even though Anavel Gato was Nina's former lover, she did not recognize him when he hijacked Gundam GP02A. Though most people attribute this to the director change halfway through the series, the Gundam 0083 novelization explains this by having Gato wear a helmet during the Gundamjack. *A Nina's look-alike was featured in the episode 8 of Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series, along with other look-alikes of famous Gundam female / cross-dressing characters including Cima Garahau and Laura Rolla. *The character Merribit Stapleton from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS has a strikingly similar character design to Nina. When the series was dubbed, she even received the same voice actress as Nina, Dorothy Elias-Fahn. References img_1216555_37813082_0.jpeg|Nina Purpleton: character information (part I) from Gundam Perfect File img_1216555_37813082_1.jpeg|Nina Purpleton: character information (part I) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37813085_0.jpeg|Nina Purpleton: character information (part II) (Gundam Perfect File) img_1216555_37813085_1.jpeg|Nina Purpleton: character information (part II) (Gundam Perfect File) External links *Nina Purpleton from the official Gundam0083.net